


Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force Play

by PokemonTrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fairy Fencer F (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Spoilers, Stage Play, Theatre, alternative universe, anyways im gonna go over here and just, basically Fairy Fencer F as a play made by Tsumugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonTrash/pseuds/PokemonTrash
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane, a freshman at Hope’s Peak, has a idea for a play. By day and night, she’s busy working on her big play. And after getting approved by the student council and the principal, Tsumugi is officially made director of “Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force”.With the Ultimates work and patience, will this turn out well with the cast Tsumugi picked out? Will the script also turn out well?AU where Junko isn’t evil and she doesn’t cause the Tragedy.Spoilers for Fairy Fencer F Advent Dark Force
Kudos: 2





	Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force Play

Tsumugi lifted the curtains to see the audience, students accompanied the seats. She didn’t know who was in the crowd, but she was afraid. She quickly let it go, and began to shiver.

Would everything be alright, what if anything bad could happen! What if one of the lights fell off and crushed in front of everyone! Oh the possibilities!!

“Hey Tsumugi, you’re shaking like a leaf there!”

Tsumugi turned around, to see Kaito.

”Oh! It’s you Kaito!” She exclaimed, lifting her glasses up.

”Yeah I came to see if you’re doing alright!” He said, grinning at her. But his face dropped, knowing something was up with Tsumugi. “Are you doing alright?” He asked.

Her eyes began to look else where, before getting eye contact with Kaito. “.....I’m not sure.” She admitted, putting her hand on her forehead.

”I can grab a chair if you want to sit down.”

”Please do, and thank you.”

Kaito went off to fetch a chair, while Tsumugi began to bite her lip. She grabbed the curtain and lifted it up a bit again. Anxiety began to fill up in herself. She was getting nervous by the minute and seconds.

Kaito came back, holding a chair. He placed it down, and Tsumugi sat down. She sighed, wiping some sweat off her face.

”The whole stress getting to you?” He asked, giving her water.

”Yes.” She answered, drinking the water. “I just start overthinking and all-“

”Hey you got this! You’re the Ultimate Cosplayer, the director of this play! You can do this, Tsumugi!” He said, playfully hitting Tsumugi’s shoulder.

She gave a small smile. “Thanks......” She looked over to the curtains.

”How much more time do you we have left?”

Kaito was almost like a mind reader. “Well I say not that much left. The play starts in about a....” Tsumugi checked her watch, 6:29. “minute!” She explained.

“Aw shucks, really? Huh time does pass fast!” Kaito joked, smiling.

”Yeah! I guess it does!” Tsumugi smiled, laughing now.

“Attention everyone!”

Tsumugi and Kaito looked over to the curtains. They both were confused, but Tsumugi realized what was happening.

”It’s starting! Kaito, tell everyone to get prepared!” Tsumugi screamed, getting off her chair and running to the stage.

”R-Right!”

* * *

”So what role am I supposed to be playing huh! I got a butler, give me Fuyuhiko’s role instead!”

”Hey! What the hell did you say to me?!”

Fuyuhiko got up from his seat, walking towards Kokichi. He grabbed his scarf and got all up in his face.

”Repeat that again.” He barked at him.

”What? You can’t hear me shorty?~” Kokichi bursted out laughing, Fuyuhiko’s face turned red.

”THE HELL YOU SAY TO ME-“

”Fuyuhiko, Kokichi!”

The two teenagers turned to Kiyotaka. Kokichi’s smile dropped into a frown. “Here comes the fun killer.” He said.

”There’s no need to fight! Please separate before I force you to!” Kiyotaka said, crossing his arms.

”He started it....but fine.” Fuyuhiko sighed, before walking off. Kiyotaka turned to Kokichi.

”Now then, I’ll be telling the Student Council about your behavior young man!” He stated.

”W-What? B-But I’m i-innocent I-I swear!” Kokichi cried out, tears bursting out of his eyes. Kiyotaka didn’t phase one bit.

Meanwhile, Maki, the Ultimate Assassin, looked at her costume. It was a dress, but the design was very....unique. Heck it even fit her, since Tsumugi made it.

~~And Tsumugi never get anyone’s height or size wrong at all.~~

She didn’t understand why she needed to dress as this, but Tsumugi said she’ll be playing a amnesiac fairy. Yay..........

At least Gonta was going to be the hero of this play. Someone she knew that wasn’t Kokichi. And so far the cast seemed a bit diverse, she didn’t know how to describe it really.

Chiaki, Himiko, Chihiro, Sayaka, Kyoko (Maki was confused on how she even got her into doing this), Kaede, Hiyoko, Kirumi, Kiyotaka, Sonia, Gundham, Ryoma, Fuyuhiko, Kokichi (Ew.), Gonta, Yasuhiro, Kazuichi, Kaito, Akane, and Miu.

(God that was a mouthful. And apparently there were a bit more but Tsumugi didn’t say anything, so it was a surprise.)

Maki was now considering quitting this role and the show-

“GUYS WE’RE UP! YASUHIRO, MAKI, SONIA! HIMIKO AND GUNDHAM, WE NEED YOU TWO!”

Fuck.

* * *

“Evening everyone! I know it’s late but right now we have a show!” Chisa Yukizome said, she looked down to her paper and continued.

”May I now present Tsumugi Shirogane!” She said, as Tsumugi walked to the visible stage. Roaring claps emerged, but stopped as soon as Tsumugi grabbed the microphone. She coughed into her arm, and took a deep breath.

”Hello everyone! My name is Tsumugi Shirogane, as Ms. Yuikzome said......” She said, laughing a bit and looking at the teacher. She looked back at the audience.

”It is great news that I present to you this play! I would like to say thanks for everyone who helped me! This wouldn’t be possible with you! Now,”

Himiko was at off left, while Gundham was at off right. Gundham dusted off his items, while Himiko wondered what time it was.

The two waited for Tsumugi’s signal.

”I present to you!”

“Go! Go!” Kaito whispered to everyone finishing the set, he quickly ran to the back out of view. The prison background was now complete, Maki and Yasuhiro now were waiting.

”Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force!” 

The curtains lifted and the theater darken. Tsumugi and Chisa ran to stage left, disappearing from the audience’s eyes.

* * *

**_Long ago, when light and darkness still bore life,_ **

**_the Goddess was born from the light,_ **

**_and an entity known as the Vile God burst forth the darkness._ **

**_The Vile God, drawing strength from human sorrow and suffering......._ **

**_The Goddess, drawing strength from human hopes and dreams......._**

**_Ina desperate struggle for survival on both sides......._ **

**_For unending days and years, they fought....._ **

**_A fierce battle ensued from the deities._**

**_The light tore the darkness to shreds,_ **

**_the darkness corroded the light,_ **

**_and eventually, both sides lost their spark of life._ **

_**And so, the Goddess and the Vile God fell into a deep, enteral slumber.** _

_**Like a dying star emitting a final burst of light before imploding into darkness.......** _

**And So, a Long Time Passed.**

* * *

Kyoko got down from the steps and safely jumped off. She looked at the others, everyone rounding near her.

Keade was the first one to speak. “That was great!” She whispered to the Ultimate Detective.

”Thank you. Now we shall keep a eye on the equipment and make sure everything is good.” Kyoko said, walking off.

”HEY!” Kokichi shouted, Gonta covering his mouth with his hand.

”Gonta doesn’t think that’s gentlemen like behavior! Kokichi should be quiet while show goes on!” Gonta whispered.

* * *

The stage lights brighten, as footsteps were heard. Maki walked up to the ‘cell’, where Yasuhiro was held up.

”Zzzzzz.......” Yasuhiro slept, he was sitting down on that fake prison bed. But Maki couldn’t tell if he was actually sleeping or not.

”Wake up, Fang.” Maki said, addressing Yasuhiro as his role character.

“Zzzzz......” ‘Fang’ still slept, snoring.

“Fang, wake up.” Maki said again.

No response. Part of the script, she knew this.

”Hey, Fang! Wake up! Come on wake up already!” Maki said, ‘Fang’ now waking up.

’Fang’ got up from his bed and walked over to the cell bars. “Who are you?!” He asked.

”....It’s me, Eryn. I’m here to recuse you. You need to run.” ‘Eryn’ explained. She opened the cell door, while ‘Fang’ looked at her all dumbfounded.

”Huh? Who’s gotta run?” He asked, shaking his head. Maki hated this so far.

”You, obviously! Duh!” She said, huffing at the end. “You’re so pathetic. I can’t believe you tried skipping out on paying for bread. Now rise and shine! We need to run!” She continued, grabbing ‘Fang’s’ arm.

”H-Hey!” He exclaimed, getting out of her hold. “Run, why?!”

“You have a duty as a Fencer, remember?!” ‘Eryn’ said, throwing her arms. “Let’s hurry up and get out of here so you can collect the Furies with me!” She said, before trying to grab ‘Fang’s’ arm again.

He backed away from her, going back into his cell. “....Nah. You can leave, but I kinda like this place. I’m thinking about spending my whole life here.” He said, getting back onto the bed.

Maki had no idea who this real Fang person was, or what their deal was. But if she ever met the real Fang, things can and will get messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! just like the summary said, this is a AU and that means everyone is alive as well. the reason why i made this is because i found out one of my favorite games had most of the danganronpa va’s in it (Gundham and Sonia’s va for example), it didn’t have all of them but yeah. well i hope you all enjoyed this chapter so far! see ya!


End file.
